dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestrian
Celestrians are a race of angelic protectors who live high above the world Protectorate, in the Observatory. Their duty is to protect their assigned village. They cannot be seen by normal humans. However, normal animals like dogs can. Celestrians can see ghosts and spirits. The Hero of Dragon Quest IX is a Celestrian who falls to world below and becomes a mortal, thus losing their wings and halo. Celestrians guard the people below in return for Benevolessence, which is needed for the Yggdrasil tree to blossom. Celestrians were created by the Almighty One to help his daughter, Celestria, prove that mortals have goodness in their hearts. The Celestrians believe that once the Fyggs bloom, the Starflight Express will come take them to Realm of the Almighty. Origin A long time ago, Zenus the Almighty One was enraged by the sins of mortals and decided to destroy them. However, Celestria, Zenus's daughter, believed that there is goodness among the mortals, and begged Zenus not to destroy them. Celestria transformed herself into Yggdrasil, the world tree, and vowed that she will not return to her true form until she is proven to be correct. Zenus, while sighed about her determination, created the Observatory and a new life kind to watch over the mortalkind that lived in the Protectorate, and offer the Benevolessence to the Yggdrasil. Zenus named the new life kind "Celestrians" after his daughter, Celestria. Notable Celestrians .]] All English names of the Celestrians (except Hero/Heroine) uses a name of a constellation that symbolizes a bird. Most likely because they are very good fliers, have wings and become stars in the sky when their task is complete. *Hero/Heroine *Apus Major (bird of paradise) *Aquila (eagle) *Columba (dove) *Corvus (crow or raven) *Pavo (peacock) Trivia *Celestrian is derived from the word "celestial", which comes from the latin caelestis, which means "heaven" or "sky". Celestial, in the English language, can mean "ethereal" or "otherworldy". **Additionaly, the word Empyrean shares similarities with this word's meanings. *After Corvus was defeated, most Celestrians turned into stars and rose into the sky; however, Pavo stays in Quester's Rest and continues to provide communication services for the player. *An Action Replay code for this game allows the player to stay in the Celestrian class that they are at the beginning of the game. Several players have dubbed this class "Guardian" and it is believed that a "Guardian" cannot learn any new abilities. However, some have stated that "Guardians" can learn Egg On. Several people have said that upon leveling up in this class, the game will become bugged or crash (due to the fact that all skills are at Level 100), or all NPCs will produce no dialogue, making progress in the game impossible. *The glow Celestrians produce resembles that of a character achieving 100% Tension. *The Celestrians are the only race that can activate the star light express. *The Celestrians seem to share many similarities with the Zenithians. (Both being enlightened, winged beings living in a city high above the world and are protected by a powerful dragon) Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IX * Category:Races